Fangs
by Fireslash Icedragon
Summary: When Isaac and Jackson return after the end of season 4 the pack realizes that they haven't come back alone. This new enemy is more dangerous than anything they have ever faced before and they seem to have an odd fixation with Liam. Will the pack be able to take down this new enemy without anyone getting hurt or will some not make it back alive?
1. Prologue

**Hey guy's fireslash icedragon here with a new story about Teen Wolf : ) Wasn't the last episode so confusing : / Please Favorite and Follow looking forward to continuing this story please comment. Bring on the Flames : P**

 **Somewhere in beacon hills...**

A young man was out jogging in the forest when he hears foot steps crunching the leaves behind him, he turns around to look but nothing's there. He shrugs continuing his jog until he comes upon this sickly pale man standing in the middle of the pathway.

"Are you alright" He calls out jogging over to the person.

He rested his hand on the strange mans shoulder but as soon as he looks into the mans face his eyes glow red and a blur of black comes at him. The last thing the young man saw was a glint of the moons rays shining off of something sharp in the mans mouth.

 **Scott pov**

 _I was walking through a dimly lit forest that was eerily quiet when all of a sudden a yell rips through the night making birds fly out of the trees in a hurried frenzy. I ran towards the sound trying to find the cause of it when I come across a pool of blood in the center sat a lonely cross._

"SCOTT, wake up it's time for school" My mom Melissa shouted causing me to jump up out of bed and into the shower.

While I was in there I couldn't get that scream out of my head it sounded so familiar I was positive that I had heard it before but I just couldn't place it. After my shower I brushed my teeth throwing on some clothes before grabbing my bag and a croissant before running out of the house "Bye Mom" I said exiting my house and jumping on my dirt bike and pulling out of the driveway.

Once I arrived at the school I casted my senses out finding the rest of the pack over by a picnic table outside the school.

As I drew closer I heard Lydia speaking "It was weird though there was just a cross in the middle of a pool of blood" She was saying.

This threw me off guard as it sounded exactly like the dream I had last night. "Did you have a dream too" I called over to them and they turned to look at me. As soon as Liam saw me I saw his eyes light up and he jumped up from his place at the table running over to me and tackling me in a hug.

"SCOTT" he said happily smiling at me. "Hey Buddy" I responded still looking at Lydia who was now walking towards me " How did you know?" She asked a worried look on her face.

"Because I think I had the same dream" I answered and her face fell. "Yeah you and every other member of the pack" Stiles said as me, Lydia and Liam walked back over to the picnic table.

"What, you all had the dream about the cross last night" I asked dumbfounded. They all nodded their heads except for Liam who shook his head 'no'.

"Maybe it's just because were all so close" Lydia said looking for some logic

. "No, I think were all just crazy" Malia said joining the conversation.

"What if it's like prophetic though" Kira interjected. But before the conversation could continue the bell rang signaling for class to start.

As I made way to my math class Stiles and Malia not far behind I noticed a familiar scent that I just couldn't place. I sat down in class and a minute later the teacher walked in "Hello students, my name is I look forward to teaching you the importance of math, please welcome our two new student's" She announced gesturing to the door and I could not believe who walked in.

"Hey McCall" Jackson smirked as he walked into the class. "J-Jackson" Was all I could stutter out. "That's my name McCall, now close your mouth before you catch flies" He smiled. As soon as he said that I heard a snort behind me and I turned around to see Malia laughing her ass of.

As soon as class was over I ran out of the classroom finally knowing whose scent I caught before class and I rushed over to where the scent was coming from only to find the one and only Isaac Lahey "ISAAC" I yelled running over. Hearing me he turned around and I rushed over to him "What are you doing back from France?" I asked exited. "I came back to be a part of the pack" he smiled and I heard footsteps sound from behind us. "I see your still wearing scarfs" Stiles joked looking over Isaac. Isaac smiled giving a playful glare at Stiles.

After science with Isaac and Kira we exited the class only to find Lydia and Jackson hugging in the middle of the hallway. "Who's that?" Kira asked looking at Jackson. "That's Jackson he left Beacon hills last year but he's back now, he's also a werewolf" I explained.

"C'mon guy's lets go have lunch outside and catch up" I announced going outside and grabbing two picnic tables putting them together so that when Liam and Mason came there would be enough room for everyone.

"SCOTT" I heard my name being called and turned around to see Liam and Mason running towards us panting.

"Scott, I could smell them *Huff* Other werewolf's" Liam said proudly, "Yeah he wouldn't stop talking about how he could smell 2 werewolf's that he didn't recognize. "Yeah there right here" I chortled gesturing to Isaac and Jackson.

"WHAT, why didn't you tell me sooner" He whined looking at the two new people. "Hey McCall who's the puppy" Jackson asked causing Liam to growl. "Whoa" I said putting a hand on his back "There friends" I said quietly noting how he gave a slight nod.

"The puppy's Liam" Stiles said answering for me. "I'm not a puppy" Liam muttered and Stiles clapped his back "Sure". "So who are they anyway? "Liam asked and Malia nodded "Yeah I'd like to know to" "Me to" Mason quickly injected but no one payed any attention as I was already starting my explanation.

"Jackson was the captain of the Lacrosse team but he ended up getting bit and turned into a Kanima that Matt was controlling but then Allison's grandfather ended up taking control of him after he killed Matt but now Jacksons a werewolf" I explained Jacksons story to them.

"What's a Kanima?" Mason asked "It's a snake like thing that can paralyze people with it's snott" Stiles joked.

"And Isaac here was bitten by Sourwolf and tried to kill us multiple times and also wears scarfs in the middle of summer " Stiles continued. "Hi!" Isaac said looking at Liam and Malia who waved awkwardly back. "Intense" Mason said causing everyone to look at him weirdly "What I'm new to this" He exclaimed.

"We should all meet up tonight we could go bowling or something" I provided trying to get some pack bonding going on. "Yeah" They all responded agreeing with me.

 **Liam pov**

After school I walked back to my house thinking about the new guy's Isaac and Jackson. I liked Isaac he seemed pretty cool but Jackson threw me off he always smelled of anger and something else I didn't recognize, and for once can't someone in the pack be younger than me!

I went into my house and quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a red hoodie before walking back out and sitting on my steps waiting for Stiles to come along with that hunk of Junk Jeep. Honestly I'm surprised he hasn't at least tried to name that thing yet but I guess if he did it would be something stupid like Miguel.

I turned around quickly hearing a rustle to see a small black shape flying away but quickly forgot about it as soon as Stiles pulled into my driveway.

" Sit in the back it's safer for children" Stiles had said and I finally got into the jeep after Stiles made me promise that once he dropped me off back here that I would go straight to bed.

"Fine, honestly your worse than my step dad sometimes" I agreed only starting to get used to how the pack was so protective of me acting like I was there child which I guess I practically was.

A few week's after we had saved Scott from Kate, Malia had come up to me declaring that I was her self-proclaimed were-coyote son and that she was proud of me and I was just dumbfounded at her sudden 180 in personality. "Alright now we just have to pick up Jackson and Isaac then were off to the bowling alley" Stiles said.

After a few minutes we had picked up Jackson and Isaac who were completely silent during the trip to the bowling alley.

 **4 hours later**

We were at the bowling alley and everything went like usual.

Scott was winning, Stiles could barely pick up the bowling ball, Malia was yelling at everyone to hurry up so that she could play, Lydia wasn't bowling so that she wouldn't chip her nails, Kira was telling everyone good job even if they weren't doing a good job, Mason just sat there saying intense whenever the werewolves rolled the ball at 60 miles an hour and I was throwing 'Puppy tantrums' as Stiles liked to call them whenever I didn't get a good roll.

And I still hadn't figured out Jackson and Isaac. Jackson had brought a Mirror and was currently trying to figure out the distance between his eyebrows and Isaac was trying to figure out new ways to tie his scarf.

After our 7th game we decided to put a stop to it. Jackson and Lydia left first heading over to Lydia's house.

Me, Stiles, Malia and Isaac were ready to leave when all of a sudden we hear an ear-splitting scream and it was all I could do not to scream out in pain. We all recognized the source of the sound immediately 'Lydia' it was an unspoken word between us as we started running into the woods with Scott Joining us a minute after we had started.

It only took us about 5 minutes to reach Lydia and Jackson who were near a corpse, the strange thing though was that there wasn't a single drop of blood near the corpse. _Or in it..._

 **Question of the chapter - Stydia or Stalia?**


	2. Run

**Hey everyone Fireslash Icedragon here with an update : D Hope everyone's enjoying the story I'm hoping to update at least twice a week so favorite and follow if your liking it. It makes me wright faster. I accept all reviews and will answer any questions about the book.**

 **Scott POV**

It was a few days after we found the body after school had ended and me and the pack were at the school trying to figure out what attacked the boy.

"A vampire, your not seriously saying that now I have to worry about getting my blood sucked out" Stiles exclaimed.

"I don't think anyone would want your blood" Malia said.

"Thank you" Stiles gratefully spoke.

"It wasn't a compliment".

"I heard that if you didn't die from a vampire bite that you turn into one, is that true?" Mason questioned.

"No you have to have vampire blood in your system than die for you to turn into a vampire" Liam clarified.

"And how would _you_ know that?" Jackson questioned.

"Am I the only one that watches Vampire Diaries?" he says looking around. "Kira?", "Lydia?".

"Nope" they said and Liam sighed in desperation and I laughed.

"That show's horrible you can tell that there not actual vampires, when they run it's all glitch" Mason said with Isaac nodding in agreement.

"Well who knows if they can even turn people maybe you have to be born one" Isaac said.

"Maybe" I say starting to get impatient and seeing how fidgety everyone was.

"Does anyone want to come for a run with me?" I asked and Liam, Isaac and Jackson raised their hands.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a nice run" Isaac answered.

We walked over to the forest near the school and we started out with a slow jog until I looked around and saw that they all seemed bored and I started to pick up the pace until we were suddenly sprinting down the pathway and then it happened..."RACE" Liam yelled laughing .

We all ran full throttle with me in the lead than Jackson and Isaac, Liam having to work twice as hard because of his shorter legs.

We had ran for around five minutes with still no sign of tiring when I heard a small shout behind me and I turned around to see Liam being tackled by a hooded figure.

"LIAM" I shouted and ran over my eyes starting to glow red and Isaac and Jackson whirling around to see what was happening.

Liam was tackled straight into a tree and as soon as his head hit it I saw his yellow eyes rolling back into his head and knew that he instantly got knocked out.

I reached out and grabbed the hood and tore it off as I saw the figure grab Liam's arm and bite it.

I recognized them almost immediately as another new transfer student named Ella. I grabbed her shoulder ripping her off of Liam trying not to shudder as a chunk of his skin came with her.

Isaac had run over to check on Liam looking at the bite on his arm.

Jackson had joined me in fighting off Ella but she was too fast darting around with inhuman speed. But as soon as Jackson and I had landed a hit on her she fled back towards the school.

We had called Stiles and Mason telling them about what happened and they said they would meet us at Deaton's.

We brought Liam in and Deaton immediately dropped whatever he had been doing to come and help.

"What happened" He asked examining Liam. "He was attacked by a Vampire" I explained what had happened while Deaton wrapped Liam's wrist.

As soon as the rest of the pack came in they rushed over to Liam asking what had happened so I explained _again._ "So a vampire attacked Liam when you were on your run" Lydia summed up. "Yup", "Well is he okay" Kira asked looking at the unconscious boy.

" I think so?" I said not completely sure.

"He's going to fine all he has is a concussion and some blood loss" Deaton explained. "However one of you should probably take him home so he can rest".

" Well everyone can come stay at the lake house for a night, it's the full moon tonight anyway" Lydia offered. "Let's do it" Malia said grabbing Liam and putting him over her shoulder walking out of the animal hospital with everyone shrugging before following her out and thanking Deaton.

We walked out to seeing Malia literally _throwing_ Liam into Stiles Jeep . "OWWW" We heard a groan from the jeep. "MALIA?", "WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Liam shouted growling a bit. "THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME WORRIED" she yelled.

 **Stiles Pov**

I jumped into the drivers seat of the truck Jackson in the passenger seat and Isaac in the back with Malia and Liam.

"Next time don't run through the forest like crazy people" I say to Liam, Isaac and Jackson who looked down sheepishly.

"What happened though" Liam asked as I started the ignition and backed out of Deaton's.

"A crazy vampire that goes to our school named Ella attacked you and ended up drinking some of your blood" Jackson deadpanned not leaving anything out.

"You have a concussion to so don't be running around tonight alright" I said noticing how much I do treat Liam like I'm his father.

"Alright" Liam answered. "Where are we going?".

"To Lydia's lake house, it's a full moon tonight too do you have your little button thing that helps you" I asked.

"No but I should be fine without it" Liam answered confidently and I trusted him, NOT.

Scott had told me how Liam was still having some trouble controlling his shifting so I _discreetly_ texted Scott 'Go get Liam's pendant that helps with the shifting'. And he quickly texted back 'Sure ;)'.

I turned back around looking at everyone wiggling around in my seat "Get comfy, this is going to be a long ride".

 **Scott POV**

We had driven all the way to Lydia's Lake house and by the time we arrived it was already sunset so the pack decided to watch the grudge while they waited.

During the opening Credit's the girls (and Stiles) were already clinging to the people beside them. Kira was holding my hand, Lydia was huddling into one of Stiles arms while he had a pillow in front of his face Malia at his side telling him to man up. Liam and Mason were looking at the screen excitedly while Isaac and Jackson were talking.

"Jackson, Shut it" Lydia scolded lightly slapping his shoulder.

"At least it's not the notebook" He sighed and Lydia brightened "Can we watch that after" and everyone turned to each other horrified "NO!".

They were only five minutes into the movie when the first person died falling off of a balcony.

Then during one part the stupid girl decided to look in a vent to see where a noise was coming from, let's just say that was the last thing she ever did.

Once the movie was done it was around 10 so we decided to get for the full moon.

Me and Stiles brought Liam into the forest and chained him to the tree even though he protested telling us that he could control it.

"If you don't lose control by midnight than we'll let you out right Stiles" I said compromising.

"What?", "Oh , yeah" Stiles responded stuttering a bit.

"But that'll take forever" Liam complained.

"Don't worry we'll keep you company" Stiles said giving Liam an evil smile.

 **Back at the house Lydia Pov**

Stiles and Scott had taken Liam out to chain him to the tree for the night although with Scott being so caring they would probably end up staying out there the entire night talking about what it's going to be like in college.

Me, Kira, Malia, Mason and Isaac were currently playing Monopoly and Jackson was nowhere to be found.

"He's probably upstairs looking at himself in a Mirror" Malia was saying rolling the dice in her hand "I haven't known him long but I already know that's the sorta thing he would do".

"He's not bad once you get to know him it just takes some getting used to" I told them moving my golden crown playing piece onto the space for New York.

"You wanna buy it" Mason asked finding the right card being the banker he had money lying in a pool around him.

"Yeah, New York's getting big on fashion" I said taking 200 dollars out of her hand.

"Yeah I was looking online and the people in new York were looking on fleek" Kira said.

"Kira" I said.

"What"

"Never say on fleek ever again" I pronounced and Kira mumbled a soft "Kay".

"HEY, who turned my puppy around backwards" Isaac whined fixing his puppy figurine.

They continued playing until a soft thud came from upstairs.

"What's that noise, it's so annoying" Malia asked getting up to go check it out.

"WAIT" Me and Kira yelled stopping her.

"What,why" Malia asked looking at the two of us who looked down nervously.

"What if it's the grudge" we whispered and Malia just laughed.

"Ha, I'd eat her before she could touch me" She said walking up the steps Mason looking at her "Intense".

"I'll come too I need to walk around for a bit this chair is killing me" Isaac said following Malia up the stairs.

They checked on all the room's finding until there was only one room left.

They walked in to find...

 **Follow to find out what's In the room hope your enjoying please Review it makes me wright faster ; D**

 **Question of the Chapter- Jackson or Isaac? My Answer - Isaac xD**


	3. Scent

**Hey Fireslash Icedragon here with another chapter of fangs! So glad people seem to be liking this because I wasn't so sure if anyone would but without further ado here is the next chapter : D**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own teen wolf or any of it's characters all I own is the plot of this story**

 **Isaac Pov**

Me and Malia had climbed up the stairs and checked every single room to see which one had the noise coming from it. We were at the final door and she pressed stopped walking listening for a moment.

"It's definitely coming from this room, still not sure what it is though yet" She told me grabbing the handle and I took out my claws ready to fight in-case it was something that was going to try to hurt us.

She slowly opened the door then looked inside before opening the door all the way revealing a sleeping Jackson rolling around on the floor.

"JACKSON" she yelled causing him to bolt upright and look around the room before snarling at her.

"I was trying to get my beauty sleep, a face like this doesn't turn up overnight" He told her gesturing to his 'perfect' face as he seems to think.

"Obviously because Lydia showed me pictures of you when you were little with your little buck teeth, I think you looked better back then" She joked but Jackson obviously didn't take it that way as he started growling at her his eyes turning blue and his claws coming out.

Malia looked temporarily stunned as Jackson tried to lunge at her but I stepped between them before he could do anything.

"JACKSON" I heard Scott yell from the doorway magically appearing just in time to save me and Malia from having to fight off Jackson.

Jackson slowly moved his head and looked at Scott, Shame and anger shining in his eyes.

Scott sighed before turning to Malia "Maybe next time don't try to provoke him".

Malia nodded turning away from Jackson and walking out of the room stopping at the doorway and glancing back at him "Sorry" she bitterly spat out before moving out of the doorway.

Scott looked at me and Jackson and smiled "I think she likes you guy's".

 ***TIME SKIP* Liam POV**

After Stiles _finally_ decided to untie me from the tree we made our way back to the house and into the living room where they were camping out, literally.

They had three huge tents set up around the couches each with a bunch of multicolored sleeping bag's thrown inside.

Mason, Isaac and Kira were on the couch talking about all the supernatural creatures they could think of.

"What about unicorn's, do you think unicorn's exist" Isaac asked.

Stiles laughed causing their attention to come to him.

"A _UNICORN_ , seriously might as well go chase a rainbow and see if there's a pot of gold at the end of it with a crazy short irish person guarding it".

"I'm a _werewolf_ Stiles, I think it might be possible for unicorns to exist" I exclaimed icily settling down on the couch as he gave me a quick glare.

"Aww, does little Liam need a nap" Stiles joked walking over to sit down beside me.

"I hate you".

"Love you too".

After more talk about the supernatural everyone was finally in the tents or on the couch.

 _Perfect._ I'd been struggling all night with keeping my inner wolf in check and was itching to go for a run.

I looked down at my hands looking at the five small wounds made from my fingernail's.

I would never understand how everyone else managed to fight off the power of the full moon with the ease they did it with.

Quietly shuffling across the leather couch I made my way outside breathing in the crisp night air.

It was pitch black out but thankfully being a werewolf had it's perks.

I started running through the forest surrounding the lake house, my thought's jumping back to what happened earlier in the day and I stopped my hand immediately reaching for my injured arm and unwrapping the gauze carefully.

The wound was still there. It didn't show even the slightest signs of healing. Not to mention the fresh blood still slowly pouring out of the wound.

I looked it over for a little longer before deciding to head back over to the lake house, if I could find it.

I crouched to the ground sniffing to try and find a scent or see my footprints but all I could smell was blood.

Blood? What if Scott and the others were in trouble!

I took off running towards the heart-wrenching smell.

 **Scott POV**

I had woken up in the middle of the night hearing the comforting sound of the pack snoring, or more specifically Stiles snoring.

I breathed in smelling everyone's comforting smell, everything was finally coming together.

Isaac was back, Jackson was back thing's were looking up.

All we had to now was deal with the new vampire who attacked Liam.

Liam?

I couldn't smell him.

I couldn't hear him.

He was gone.

Under all the comforting pack smells there was one very different smell, Death.

 **Hey guy's sorry for the late and short chapter just really had to update after all this time.**

 **Question of the chapter - Parrish, Yay or Nay**


End file.
